


Peace

by bela013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is peace? Do I have peace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

Lowering the sun glasses from his short dark hair, he smirks. A smirk that is the only kept from his old life.

This was bliss. The soft warmth of the sun onto his skin. A new book waiting for him. And the smell of his herb garden being carried to his porch.

He remembered the news from today's newspaper. Severus Snape got himself a Post-mortem Order of Merlin. It only brought a frown to his face.

Severus Snape was a unpleasant man, and even if he didn't have his reasons, he would still be a unpleasant man. There were excuses to be made, but Severus Snape would get none from me.

Snape was a war hero now. His misgivings pardoned and courageous acts promoted. At least that's what I think the Order of Merlin was for.

Personally, he believed that Snape deserved no prize for his role in the war. His "good" deed paid for the "bad" ones. Not less, nothing more.

Ant it also made him wonder, ho easy it is to forgive and idolize a dead man. Probably as easy as it is to punish and condemn a living one with a doubt.

But them, this was no business of his.

He had better things to worry about. A life to enjoy. 

_And it was really good to be alive_

His mind was a funny thing, never before it offered comfort and now it behaves like a loving friend. And this is a true redemption prize.

The man once known as Severus Snape rose to his feet and got inside his little cottage. And with him came peace. The peace he searched for since he was a boy.

Peace had no red hair. Peace left no mark in his arm. Peace wore no purple robes. Peace was no boy who got to live.

Peace was a purpose. Peace was fulfiling this purpose. Peace was escaping a giant snake and its master. Peace was cheating death.

Peace was fiding peace.

He was once a man called Severus Snappe. But Severus Snape is dead.

Now he's just a man.


End file.
